


La ley está en llamas

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Revenge, Season/Series 01, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Playlist challenge, varios personajes, spoilers por la primera temporada.
Relationships: Barbara Kean/Renee Montoya, Jim Gordon/Barbara Kean, Kristen Kringle/Edward Nygma, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 1





	La ley está en llamas

**La ley está en llamas**

_Objection (Tango) – Shakira_

Fish nunca se había sentido así.

Impotente, desesperada. Como si todo lo para que siempre había luchado se hubiera trasformado en ceniza bajo sus pies.

Quería gritar su frustración, quería venganza, y...

Quería matar a _él_.

Ese asqueroso, patético pingüino que le había sacado todo.

Cerró los ojos, sus pensamiento se quedaron merodeando en esas imágenes, de Oswald Cobblepot muerto, cubierto de sangre, torturado, dolorido.

No pudo evitar de sonreír.

Iba a volver. Iba a bailar encima a su cuerpo muerto, riendo en sus narices pálidas, riendo en su triste, triste vida, y entonces habría sido satisfecha.

Nadie arrincona a Fish Mooney.

_Right Now – One Direction_

Selina.

Tenía problemas con ese nombre.

No quería que nadie la llamara así, llevaba recuerdos de una persona que ya no era.

Pensaba en Bruce, mucho.

No eran pensamientos felices, ni tristes. Selina sólo sabía que estaba imposible para ella llamarlo ‘amigo’, ayudarlo, darle un poco de esperanza, porque sabía bien que iba a querer algo a cambio de eso, e iba a ser traicionada, como siempre.

Bruce Wayne quería que le ayudara a atrapar el asesino de sus padres, eso era todo.

Selina lo habría ayudado, de todo corazón, le habría sonreído, le habría dicho que todo iba a estar bien.

Cat no podía.

_Utopia – Within Temptation_

Jim estaba estresado. 

Estaba llegando a su punto de ebullición, esperando de explosionar.

Pensó en Barbara, en su trabajo, en Falcone, Cobblepot, Selina, Bruce.

Y después esa jodida ciudad.

Gotham iba a ser su muerte, estaba seguro.

No podía hablar con Harvey, ni con su jefe ni con sus otros compañeros, seguro que no iban a entender cuál fuera el real problema.

Estaban ahogando en esa ciudad podrida desde hace mucho tiempo ahora, incapaces de subir a la superficie, incapaces de hacer algo para esa, incapaces de reaccionar. Se sentía tan solo, en momentos como este.

Suspiró, asqueado de sí mismo.

A Jim no le hacía falta nadie para hacer que todo funcionara.

Si otros fallaban de ver cómo estaba la situación, pues se le iba a mostrarlo.

Oh, seguro que iba a hacerlo.

_Caribbean Blue – Enya_

Ella era como un sueño.

Carmine se sentía como si fuera de vuelta niño, como si tuviera que ser protegido, como si pudiera de verdad depender en alguien para su seguridad.

No podía, no más. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que se había sentido a salvo, pero ese pensamiento no lo podía acompañar en este momento particular, en ese cuarto, mientras ella preparaba el té, sonriendo de vez en cuando, como si él fuera el hombre más normal del mundo.

Cuando le llevó la taza Carmine puso la mano encima a las suyas, acariciándolas.

“¿Eres feliz, aquí?” le preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Ella sonrió otra vez, avergonzada.

“No hay otro lugar donde prefiero estar.”

Y eso era bastante para seguir soñando.

_Thank you for the Music – ABBA_

Suyo. _Suyo._

Todo allí estaba suyo, y ninguno se lo podía sacar.

No Fish, que se había ido largo tiempo atrás, no Don Maroni, que había perdido su agarre en él, no Don Falcone, que había hecho mucho para protegerlo, confiando en él como si fuera su hombre mejor.

Y Oswald lo era. Era el mejor porque no confiaba en nadie, porque no era propenso a decir la verdad, nunca, ni a ser leal con alguien sino sí mismo.

Podían burlarse de él como querían, pero estaba allí, ahora, y ninguno iba a robarle el foco.

 _Oswald_. Eso era su nombre ahora, el nombre del club y el suyo.

Pingüino iba a desaparecer, para siempre.

_American Life – Madonna_

Harvey no estaba feliz.

No estaba feliz con sí mismo, con su trabajo, con su jodida vida.

Estaba culpa de Jim, estaba absolutamente seguro de eso. Desde el día cuando ese hazmerreír exaltado había pisado en el departamento, todo se había derrotado.

Ahora todos días arriesgaba su trabajo, Fish se había ido, la buena vieja ley se había ido, dejándolo en una sombra de inseguridad. Y no le gustaba, le gustaba estar seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

No estaba loco para ser sobornado o cerrar un ojo, porque todavía era parte de la policía, pero eso era como funcionaba.

Harvey miró a su pareja, sentando frente a él.

“¿Qué?” le preguntó Jim, levantando una ceja.

“Es toda tu jodida culpa.” musitó el mayor, poniéndose en pie y dándole la espalda.

Pero, a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar de sonreír.

Se sentía extrañamente bien, a veces, hacer lo correcto.

_He Lives in You – The Lion King_

Bruce miró fuera de la ventana.

No estaba mirando algo en particular, sólo le hacía falta pensar, y le hacía falta hacerlo sin ser molestado, sin Alfred que le miraba a través, sabiendo exactamente lo que le pasaba por la mente.

A veces le asustaba como el mayordomo lo comprendiera, pero de todas formas estaba feliz de tenerlo.

Era su familia, ahora. Era todo lo que tenía.

Él y la fuerza que tenía que encontrar ahora, la fuerza que iba a llevarle su venganza, que iba a salvar la ciudad por la corrupción interior, que iba a salvar niños futuros de estar cómo él había estado esa noche. Impotente, inútil.

Se habría transformado en esperanza. Para todos.

Para sí mismo.

_Why Don’t We Go There – One Direction_

Montoya se había habituado a mirarla de lejos.

Estaba hermosa, como siempre.

Hermosa, pero todavía tan triste.

Barbara era una drogadicta, todavía lo era, no podía negarlo de alguna manera. Exactamente como lo era Montoya.

Y mientras las drogas habían venido de a ratos en sus vidas, su adición la una a la otra era la más peligrosa.

Estaba cerca, ahora. Montoya podía alcanzarla, tocarla, hacerle el amor, pero todavía no habría borrado esa mirada de sus ojos, y empezaba a creer que nada pudiera.

No ella, no Gordon, no ninguna droga al mundo.

Tuvo gana de llorar, y trató de retenerse.

Era tiempo de dejarla ir, no importaba cuanto la amara.

A Montoya le hacía falta no ser una drogadicta, y Barbara era su droga preferida.

_Scandalous – Mis-Teeq_

Se sentía bien.

Sus manos se sentían tan bien en la piel de Barbara.

No importaba que estuviera esperando a unas más varoniles, no importaba que siguiera pensando en Jim, él no estaba permitido dentro de su mente en momentos como este.

El hecho que él todavía alcanzara sus pensamientos, forzando la entrada dentro de sus ojos, bajo su piel... eso también no importaba.

Ella lo estaba puniendo, y estaba puniendo a sí misma.

Y a Montoya. Barbara todavía no había decidido su papel en todo esto, pero no le importaba, no mucho.

Se habían herido en pasado, y ella simplemente no había acabado.

Le hacía falta usarla como se sentía usada.

Y su piel, un día, iba a habituarse al hecho de ya no poder sentir el toque de Jim.

Esa era su punición final.

_A Girl Worth Fighting For – Mulan_

Pensaban que no les pudiera oír.

O tal vez sabían que estaba escuchando, y no le importaba.

Edward no estaba muy molestado por sus comentos, por sus bromas, por la manera como siempre se burlaban de él.

Sólo le importaba de ella.

La señorita Kringle estaba particularmente hermosa ese día. Le sonreí, también, en esa manera suya, tímida, que era exactamente lo que le gustaba de ella.

Kristen. Eso era como le gustaba llamarla dentro de su mente.

Sonrió, caminando hacia ella sin una sombra de miedo.

“Buenos días, señorita Kringle.” le dijo, parándose frente a su escritorio.

Ella suspiró, mirándolo, forzando una sonrisa.

“Buenos días.” contestó, pues esperó. “¿Qué? ¿Tienes nuevo acertijo para mí, Nygma?”

Edward sonrió, asintiendo.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. 


End file.
